Naruto' training getting out of control
by chrizzie gee
Summary: its about Naruto and Sakura are getting trained by Kakashi and things get heated up with kakashi and naruto


Chapter one

Naruto

Today it is Naruto' new day of training he is very eager to get started because he wants to get stronger and stronger every day and become, a great hokage that surpasses his father the 4th hokage. He was sent a message from Sakarua that she will be joining him today with his new training that Kakashi has for Naruto and that there will apparently there will be a surprise for them when they get there, so right away Naruto was excited so he ran to the training field as fast as he could.

Kakashi and Sakarua were already there waiting for Naruto as always, but Sakura wasn't happy with Naruto that he was late, "NARUTO WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LATE WE HAVE BEEN WAITING ALL DAY FOR YOU TO GET HERE" said Sakura "sorry Sakura chan I slept in and I came here as fast as I could to get here" said Naruto.

Kakashi started laughing and thought to himself _they will never change maybe you haven't either Sasuke but they are growing stronger each day especially Naruto._" OK that will be enough of the talking we have training to do first, I want to see how well you guys pare off together to see if you have, been practising ti jutsu" said Kakashi but Sakura wasn't really wanting to fight against Naruto as she knows how strong he has become but she won't hold back she needs to become stronger.

Naruto was so happy that he gets to fight Sakura because he wants to see how good Sakura has become as they haven't really got to spar with each other for a while and he has heard that she has been getting training from Tsunade, " alright this is going to be awesome don't hold back on me Sakura" said Naruto.

Sakura wanted to get the first hit she knew if she got him off balance she could keep going she would a bill to get Naruto off guard but, it was too late Naruto was already on the move he went for a right hook that Sakura was a bill to block without a sweat "you're going to have to do better than that Naruto" so Sakura punched Naruto in the gut that sent Naruto flying into a rock that took the wind out of him. Naruto got up and laughed it off "Ha good shot Sakura chan" Naruto was pleased on how Sakura got him with that hit she has improved a lot so he knew, he was in for a good fight.

Sai came to the training felid to see how Naruto and Sakura are doing and was surprised to see them sparring the way they were going for full on hits that could seriously hurt an enemy and was wondering, if this is how they normally spar he had his art stuff with him he thought it would be good to paint them training together so he picked a good spot under a tree away from the fun and started painting away.

Kakashi was focused on how Naruto and Sakura were fighting each other to see if they are making much mistakes like creating openings or wrong, footing but they seemed to be fine so he was very in pressed but he wanted to see what they were like on multiple enemy's "okay guys you can stop" said Kakashi but Naruto was wanting to keep going as he was enjoying it so much.

Sakura seemed to have gotten hurt a little Naruto kicked her leg hard and it caught her off guard and wasn't prepared to take the hit, so she started healing herself but Kakashi stopped her. Sakura was shocked at him stoping her "But Kakashi sensei I need to heal my leg before we do anything else" Kakashi went into a fighting stance and replied to her "You can't heal you self if you are getting attacked you should know that", Kakashi went to hit her but Naruto jumped In the way of Kakashi' attack and blocked his hit. Kakashi leaped back from Naruto in to the water stream and started making hand signs but he was going so fast Naruto couldn't figure out what he was doing, he turned to look at Sakura and told her to get under cover and heal her leg whilst he held off Kakashi sensei, Naruto noticed the water forming but didn't want to stay still to wait and find out so he created a shadow clone and created his rasengan and sprinted towards Kakashi.

The water stoped forming but Kakashi wasn't any ware to be seen so Naruto went into sage mode then noticed he was in a tree. Kakashi leaped up towards the sky lifted his head piece from his left eye and activated his mangekyo sharingan, and used his chidori and so Naruto realised he had to use his rasengan they clashed with a blow and Sai and Sakura had to get away from the blast, or they will get hit with the blow.

The blow calmed down and both Kakashi seemed to be fine but both seemed tired out by that attack Naruto fell to his knees and clenched his fist he looked up at Kakashi and he realized his eyes weren't in sage form like he was before but now in the, form of the nine tails and Kakashi shouted towards Sakura to get to Yamato quickly before this gets out of hand.

Sakura ran towards Sai to check if he was OK but he was out cold, she picked him up and quickly ran to fined captain Yamato.

Naruto wasn't a bill to control his rage the protective form of the nine tails started forming around him and his skin started to peel off and he gave out a rowr towards Kakashi and leaped to him and went to, slash at him with his punch.


End file.
